


Of New Beginnings & Forgiving

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: KH x FFXV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Keyblade Master Lunafreya, Keyblade Master Noctis, Kingsglaive Vanitas, Other, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: When he fled to this new world, he wasn't expecting to be taken care of, offered a new home and forgiven. But, it wasn't unwelcomed.





	Of New Beginnings & Forgiving

When Vanitas woke up, he knew he had been moved and his physical wounds had been treated. If the white bandages that were littered across his body were anything to go by. When he woke up, he found himself feeling....empty, scarily empty, and weak, both physically, mentally and even dare he say emotionally as well. It was a off sensation for him to feel, considering what had happened to cause his injuries. As he was taking in his surroundings, he noticed he wasn't alone in the room, to his right sat a blonde haired woman, a book in her lap as she silently read, to his left stood a man by the window with dark black hair. Vanitas instantly could tell both of these people were not just normal people. Keyblade Masters even, though he didn't know who they were. Master- well, Xehanort never spoke of Keyblade Masters who looked like these two did.

"Oh, your awake." He startled slightly at the gentle voice from his right. He turned his head slowly and blinked at the woman who's eyes were a beautiful blue like he had never seen. Her smile was soft, warm, comforting. Her tone matched it, she gave off nothing malicious, just pure, honest warmth and kindness. This woman was a Princess of Heart, that much was obvious, but there was more to it then just that. "We were starting to become worried. How are you feeling?"

Vanitas, despite he overwhelming urge to respond to his question, found himself unable to. The woman seemed to notice this, so she merely gave him a sympathetic smile. "Your heart is very damaged, Noctis and I did what we could to repair it but the rest is up to you now. My name is Lunafreya, and that man off to your left is my husband, Noctis." Turning his head once again he now could see the man's face. Though he looked far from friendly thanks to the dark colored clothing, the small smile on his face gave away he was anything but. He gave off that same feeling of comfort and warmth as Lunafreya did, however it wasn't as intense. "I'm sure you've caught on by now, haven't you?"

Vanitas nodded, suddenly he felt....nervous. in the state he was currently in, there was no way he could defend himself should these Keyblade Masters decide to strike him down. But another part of him found itself arguing against his worry. Why would they strike him down, after having gone through the trouble of healing him best they could? It didn't make any sort of sense. Still, it didn't change the less then sense able fear he currently has of these two finishing the job of the Guardians of Light. "Yes," he found himself answering, though he winced at how horrible he sounded. He cleared his throat before finding himself being sat up slowly by the dark haired man. A cup of cold water was pressed into his hand gently, and guided to his lips as he took a few small sips. "You're both Keyblade Masters. But I've never heard of you, and you...your a Princess of Heart."

"Well, technically yes. But she's more of a Queen then a princess." Noctis said with a chuckle as he took a seat in the second vacant chair in the room. He cross one leg over the other as he kept his hands folded together over his knee. It almost felt like he was going to be scolded by a parent it teacher. "Vanitas, we know who you are and we know what happened. There isn't a need for you to feel like this is a trap or that we are going to hurt and or punish you for what happened."

At that, the raven haired male found himself feeling confused. How did they know who he was and what he did? They weren't involved in any of the events that took place. In fact, this world had been completely cut off and no entry was possible. Xehanort had tried, at that time, it didn't make sense as to how it was possible. But now, knowing that these two are Keyblade Masters, it made sense as to why entry to this world wasn't possible. They had locked it away, kept it cut off from any and all outside forces. That alone wasn't an easy thing to do, not for one Keyblade Master. Which is why he guessed it was doable by this world, they had two Masters here to complete the task. It was impressive, that Vanitas could admit and even openly.

"Then...why are you two helping me?" He found himself asking, looking between the two with slight suspicion. After all, if they knew, why would they help him? There was no reason to do so, he was sure not even the Guardians of Light would help him after everything he's done. But then again, people who fell into the light always seemed to be inclined to forgive as well as forget. It was almost foolish in his opinion as he wasn't entirely forgiving himself. He watched as the two looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Because, just like many others involved in that plan, you were merely being used. And even you, someone who is or was born of darkness has a heart of his own, and even the smallest amount of light in them. And you deserve a second chance. Just like anyone else." Noctis explained, as he uncrossed his leg and leaned forward. "No matter your actions, all can be forgiven. I know this better then anyone. My own father, the previous king had been betrayed, killed by those who swore to protect him. A small handful who survived, they knew they did wrong and showed they regretted their actions. I believe you do as well, don't you? Otherwise you would have tried to attack us by now."

Vanitas flinched at the accuracy of his words, but startled when Lunafreya placed a gentle hand over his own. He looked to her and was met with a gentle smile and eyes that held nothing but the feeling for forgiveness in them. They had nothing to forgive him for, after all, he didn't release unversed in their world, he hadn't attacked them. But it didn't seem to matter to him, his eyes stung and vision blurred, as he reached up with his other hand to touch his face. When he pulled his hand back he stared at his went finger tips. A soft laugh escaped the blonde haired woman when he looked at her in confusion. "I dont- what's-" even his voice sounded strained and odd to his ears. "What is- I don't understand."

"It may not be from us who you desire forgiveness from. But we forgive you, and you are more then welcome to stay here and start a new life. We would be more then happy to accept you here with open arms. It won't be easy, starting over and all of that. But we will help you." Luna stated, squeezing his hand.

Vanitas stared, the tears continuing to stream down his face. He looked between the two Keyblade Masters. Shocked by how calm and kind they were being to someone who was a total stranger to them and someone born from the very thing they were supposed to fight against. Not like the Guardians of Light were unkind, but they were more careful and less inclined to believe someone like himself could change or start over after what he's done. Hell, he didn't even believe it was possible. However, Lunafreya and Noctis seemed to truly have this faith in him that he could change that he deserved a second chance. And oddly enough, he found himself wanting to stay here, after all he didn't really have a place to call home.

Breath hitching and a laugh soon turned sob escaping him, he turned his hand upward to hold Luna's in return as he hung his head low. It was embarrassing for him to get emotional like this, to even cry. After all, he hadn't gotten like this in a very, very, very long time. It wasn't in his personality to get like this. But he supposed everyone had their breaking point, and Vanitas had just reached his. After years, and years of putting up a front that he was untouchable when it came to emotions of sadness, hope and anything else positive, it finally gave way to show he, just like anyone else was susceptible to these emotions. He soon found himself enveloped by the thin arms that belonged to Luna, one hand holding his head to her chest, the other around his chest. She didn't speak, didn't utter a sound, she didn't need to. The light she gave off, the way she was gentle with him as if he was porcelain doll was enough for him to know she was comforting him. That she was accepting him into her and Noctis' world.

The golden eyed male startled when he felt a hand on his head. He glanced up and found that even Noctis had that same look that Luna currently had. "Welcome Home, Vanitas." He whispered, running his fingers through his dark colored hair.

Vanitas could only nod at the words, hanging his head again, unable to stop the sobs that escaped him. He was finally home, a place to call his own.

It wouldn't be until a month or so after where Vanitas found himself not only cutting his hair in faux-hawk style, a suggestion given to him by Luna, and joining a group of soldiers called the 'Kingsglaive', also a suggestion given to him by the Queen herself. He stood in front of that said Queen who was helping his adjust the collar of the black coat he wore. She ran her hand through his hair, seeming to fix it, as she took a step back, the woman smiled, clapping her hands together. "Vanitas, you look fantastic." She stated happily, earning a blush from the golden eyed male and a sheepish smile.

"Thank you, your Grace- I mean-"

Luna merely laughed, shaking her head at him. He couldn't help but huff, smiling at her as she laughed then looked to another member of the Kingsglaive who had approached her to speak with her. Despite it all, Vanitas felt like this was the beginning of a much better life. And he felt ready for it.


End file.
